hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Petersburg Stakeout
St. Petersburg Stakeout is the 3rd mission in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Set in St. Petersburg, Russia, 47 has to eliminate an unidentified Russian Army General with a 5 minute time limit to do the mission, forcing him to identify the target on the spot and execute him on the allotted time. The mission was later remade in Hitman GO. Target: *Right-handed, heavy drinker, non-smoker, bald Russian Army General Mission Briefing :47 — Diana here. Sorry that you had so little luck at the mansion. It's really hard to tell where Vittorio was taken. We lost track of him at the airport. :The Agency does, however, feel that we fulfilled our end of the deal, and expect you to comply with the terms by completing a minor assignment at St. Petersburg. :Your objective is to take out an ex-KGB officer, participating in a secret meeting, solely arranged so that you can take a clean shot at this officer. :The meeting is taking place at 1300 hours today in the Pushkin Building on Varosnij Square. The room is on the 2nd floor in the west wing, overlooking the square. The windows are marked on the attached image. :The building is the former FSB headquarters, and can only be accessed from the square. There's one main entrance and a back entrance - both heavily guarded by FSB paramilitary personnel. :The target must be eliminated during the meeting, which is scheduled to last 5 minutes. :Absolutely nobody in the meeting room except the target must be harmed. This is very important, 47. :Upon arrival by metro you will find your equipment paraphernalia in locker # 137 at the station. Your escape route is returning with the train. :Avoid all contact with soldiers and guards. They are instructed to remove any civilians from the area. Maps St. Petersburg Stakeout Map.jpeg|Streets Map Objectives *Kill the General at the meeting. *Don't harm anyone else attending the meeting. *Return to the subway train to escape. Weapons Given *Beretta 9mm Pistol - Inside the Agency pickup. *.54 Pistol - Carried by some of the soldiers. *AK-74 - Carried by most of the soldiers. *Dragunov SVD - Inside the Agency pickup. Disguises *Civilian : the same effect as 47's suit. *Russian Mafian Bodyguard : access to everywhere. *Soldier : access everywhere except the Pushkin Building. Trivia *47 can roam freely while in the mission as long as he is not close to the Pushkin Building or holding a weapon. *There is a glitch in this mission where if you go on your map (metro), you will see a room branching off at the bottom, but in game the door to the room is unreachable as it is behind a set of lockers. *Disguises are almost useless in the building west of the Pushkin Building as the soldier who's in there will often shoot at 47 if he sees him regardless his disguise. *There is a truck south of the metro, if 47 gets in, it will drive him to the end of the road south-west of the Pushkin Building. *The player must be careful when shooting the general from the west building's window with a sniper rifle as the bullet may cross the target's body and then kill the other general in front of him, thus failing the mission. Walkthrough *Walkthrough Video Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin